My Child
by x Blue Girl x
Summary: Draco sees his daughter for the first time. I can't write summaries
1. Default Chapter

Hi I'm home sick and very board so I wrote a song fick using Staind's song Zoe Jane. Oh, and I own nothing.  
  
ZOE JANE  
  
+ Album: 14 Shades of Grey  
  
+ Track Number: 06  
  
+ Performed By: Staind  
  
~*~*~  
  
I made the biggest mistake eleven years ago when I let the love of my life walk out with our unborn child. So now here I am, the new potions professor at Hogwarts looking at a bunch of nervous first years about to be sorted. I can't help but think that my child might be over there. Just standing a few feet from the father he or she never knew.  
  
Well I want you to notice  
  
To notice when I'm not around  
  
I know that your eyes see straight through me  
  
And speak to me without a sound  
  
When I heard the name Cathleen Granger I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my the child who is possibly my daughter for the first time. She is defiantly related to me, she has platinum blond hair, deep brown eyes, my nose, and Hermione's lips.  
  
Chorus  
  
And I want to hold you  
  
Protect you from all of the things  
  
I've already endured  
  
And I want to show you  
  
Show you all the things  
  
That this life has in store for you  
  
And I'll always love you  
  
The way that a father should love his daughter When I walked out this morning  
  
I cried as I walked to the door  
  
I cried about how long  
  
I'd be away for  
  
I cried about leaving you all alone Chorus  
  
I wish she knew that I am her father, that I will be there when she needs help. The sorting hat just put her in slythern, my old house. I want to go up to her and hug her, tell her that I am proud of her. But I can't because she has no clue as to who I am.  
  
Sweet Zoe Jane (x2) So I wanted to say this  
  
'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin  
  
To explain to you what I have been through  
  
To explain where your daddy has been  
  
I have to tell her who I am, or why she never knew her biological father. I want to ask her so many questions too, I want to know where she's been living, if she's happy, and I have to know how Hermione is.  
  
Chorus (altered)  
  
So I want to hold you  
  
Protect you from all of the things  
  
I've already endured  
  
And I want to show you  
  
Show you all the things  
  
That this life has in store for you  
  
And I'll always love you  
  
The way that a father should love his daughter Sweet Zoe Jane (x2)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Please tell me what you think and if I should continue 


	2. Letters

Letters  
  
Mom,  
  
Hey guess what house I got into. I'll give you three hints, the house colors are green and silver, it is located down in the dungeons, and the head of house is Draco Malfoy. If you haven't guessed yet I am in Slytherin. Oh, and before I forget why does professor Malfoy stare at me? It's kind of unnerving because he's always doing it. And after the sorting feast was done and I was sitting in the common room he came up to me and after opening and closing his mouth a couple of times he finally said "welcome to slytherin", it was weird. Well I have to go and hurt Zambini. (she just called me a cow)  
  
Love Cat  
P.S. I really wanted to be sorted into Gryffingor  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cat,  
  
I'm sure you will be happy in Slytherin house even though you wanted to be in Gryffindor. Do you know that your father was in Slytherine? Please do NOT get into too much trouble. Well I have to go now and stop your dog from eating another one of my shoes.  
  
Love Mom  
  
P.S. I miss you  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
HI how are you? It has been so long since we talked last. I tried to contact you but it was like you just disappeared. The reason I am writing this letter is to ask you about Cathleen. I have to know if she is my daughter. I have to know please reply as soon as possible.  
  
Draco  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco  
  
Yes, Cathleen is your daughter, but please don't tell her she doesn't know that you are her father. Cathleen wrote me and told me that you were acting strangely. I know this might be hard for you but can you please treat her like a normal student and forget that you are her father.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione  
  
How can you expect me to just pretend that I do not have a daughter and go on with my life. I looked for you for months after you left me but I never found or heard anything about where you ran off to. I know I made a huge mistake when I told you to get rid of the baby but can you please forgive me and let me be in my child's life. Or at least let me tell her that I am her father, then maybe Cathleen can decide if she wants me in her life.  
  
Draco  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco  
  
Can you please wait a few months until winter vacation when I can tell Cat face to face instead of through a letter? But you can still talk and get to know her. If you really want you can come and visit during winter vacation, which is only a week away.  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Please tell me if you want me to continue this story (if you can call it that) or stop. 


	3. She's Gone

She's Gone by Black Sabbath  
  
I remember the day that Hermione left me.  
  
I've been gone a long long time - waiting for you  
  
I din't want to see you go, oh, no, no  
  
And now it's hurting so much, what can I do?  
  
I wanted you to be my wife  
  
That was the day she told me that she was pregnant. I of course being the idiot that I am had to ruin her happy mood by telling her that I would leave her if she didn't get rid of the baby. We were only seventeen at the time and we weren't ready for a baby. But that didn't give me the right to tell her to kill something that she obviously loved.  
  
I only realized my mistake a few days after Hermione stormed out of my apartment. I should have gone strait to her, but I didn't instead I tried writing to her but my owls kept coming back with the letters that I sent.  
  
I was miserable without her. Suicide became more appealing to me, every day that went by without her. I stopped thinking about it though when I got a phone call from Mrs. Granger telling me that Hermione had the baby, and that they are both all right. I couldn't ask any questions because she hung up right after she delivered the message.  
  
The days are passing slowly, since you've gone  
  
Your memories are all I have, yes I have  
  
I sit here waiting but you'll never show  
  
Without you I can't carry on, ooh my baby  
  
You said you'd always love me, all of my life  
  
And then you said your last goodbye, yeah, goodbye  
  
Why the sudden change, why all the lies?  
  
I should have seen it in your eyes  
  
I need Hermione back in my life. I miss her so much.  
  
The endless hours of heartache, waiting for you  
  
My summer love has turned to rain, all the pain  
  
The silent emptiness of one sided love  
  
My life means nothing now you're gone, ooh my baby 


	4. Lovesong

I don't know why I have to say this but I do not own this song or Harry Potter.  
  
Lovesong by Jack off Jill  
  
Wow, Hermione hasn't changed much since I saw her last. She still has her long brown hair, but it seams that it became more manageable over the years, and she lost some weight since I saw her. Otherwise she hasn't changed at all.  
  
And once I saw her all the emotions that I thought I would never feel again came flooding back. All the love and passion I felt for this person shocked me. I thought that I got over her but I guess I didn't.  
  
Of course Cat has to notice me staring at her mother with nothing but love in my eyes because she just volunteered Hermione to give me a tour of their house. I'm surprised that Hermione didn't complain but took my hand and started the tour.  
  
Just her touch sent warm tingles through my body and I think she feels it too. This is the first time in years that I actually feel complete. Even when I am with my daughter I feel like there is something missing, but now I think I found it.  
  
We were in the kitchen when we heard Cat say that she is going over to a friend's house. So now Hermione and me are alone in the house together. I think she was waiting for Cat to leave because as soon as she heard the door close she started kissing me passionately.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am home again  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
  
I soon returned the kiss and let my hands roam over her body and stopped at her hips. While I was doing that she undid my pants. I soon found myself practically ripping off her shorts. I lifted her onto the tiled counter. Her legs wrapped around my lean waist and pulled me hard towards her. I guided my now stiff cock to her pussy and thrust in all at once.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Hermione panted, holding on to my shoulders.  
  
I didn't give her time to catch her breath, because I began pounding away into her pussy and kissing her feverishly.  
  
"Draco! Oh GOD! OH YES! FUCK ME HARD!"  
  
We fucked hard and fast on the countertop for several minutes; grunting and moaning endlessly. Hermione tossed her head back and yelled her arrival.  
  
"UHHHH! Ohhh--OH GOD! CUMMMMING!"  
  
At the same instant, I thrust in hard and erupted inside of her.  
  
"Ahhhh! OH Mione! Ohhh! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
I kept pumping and spurting; only when my cum began trickling to a stop did I realize what I'd said. It was true, but I hadn't meant to say it.  
  
Hermione had been struck dumb by her orgasm and his exclamation. She rested her head on his shoulder staring straight ahead in shock. Did he mean it?  
  
"Hermione, I never stopped loving you, you make me feel complete."  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am young again  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am fun again, again  
  
We went back to her room after we left the kitchen and just fell into bed. Hermione immediately fell asleep but I stayed up longer to think about what just happened with the beautiful woman in my arms. I finally cam to the realization that no matter what happens I will always love her.  
  
However far away, I will always love you  
  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
  
I will always love you  
  
I wonder if Cat is home yet. I hope she doesn't come looking for us. She might come to the wrong conclusion. It is kind of obvious as to what we just did. But what would she think if she saw us right now.  
  
I really don't want this moment to ever end. It feels so good to have the person that I love in my arms again.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am free again  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am clean again, again  
  
I don't really want to have to leave her to go back to Hogwarts, but I know I have to. At least I get to spend some time alone with her.  
  
However far away, I will always love you  
  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
  
I will always love you  
  
Love you  
  
Love you  
  
Love you  
  
Love you...  
  
~*~*~  
  
tell me what you think  
  
BlueGirl 


	5. Perfect

I only own the plot  
  
Perfect by Simple Plan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why did my dad leave me. I always wanted to have a dad, someone I can fly with, someone I can make a card for on father's day, and most of all someone to just call Dad.  
  
It hurts knowing that he didn't want me. I know what happened. I read it in my mom's old diary. I know he gave my mom a choice between him and me. The only thing I don't know is his name. * ** * Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along * ** *  
  
I always wanted to have my real dad, up until now that is. I found a replacement or the real thing. I know I look a lot like him we both have the blond hair and some facial features in common. But it doesn't really matter, I already think of him as a father.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
* ** * I have never seen my mom look at some guy like she did when she saw my potion's professor. She looked at him with pure love in her eyes, and he looked at her the same way. It makes me wonder if something happened between them in the past. * ** * 'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect * ** * I know that professor Malfoy has been more of a father to me than anyone else. He has never forgotten about me, or talked to me as if I didn't understand English like some of mom's boy friends did. * ** * I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore * ** * I think I'll give them some alone time. Then maybe they'll get rid of some of the tension that surrounds them. * ** * And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
When I got back they were no where to be found. So I went into my mom's room foolishly thinking that they might be just talking in there. But I of course was wrong, so very wrong. They were both lying in bed sleeping, with my mom on top of professor Malfoy, and the sheets weren't covering anything from the waist up so it was obvious they weren't wearing anything.  
  
Me being my eleven year old self let out a high pitched scream. This caused professor Malfoy to sit up making my mom fall on the floor, causing me to see more than I ever wanted of my mom. At least professor Malfoy still had a sheet covering him his waist.  
  
Once I recovered from shock and realized what was going on I muttered sorry and ran out of the room. * ** * 'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect (x 2)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can you tell that I'm running out of songs.  
  
Thank you Baby-Chicas, Killia, and RaineMalfoy for reviewing 


End file.
